Pillow Talk: The Lingerie Exploration
by pitoathousandplaces
Summary: Sheldon buys Amy lingerie online. [SHAMY]


**Author's Note: I am starting to see the appeal in pillow talk, so I'm writing more of these. Kind of like a series. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

One of the traits painting both Sheldon and Amy innocuous was the fact that both of them were incapable of keeping secrets; to other people and especially to each other. Sheldon personally displayed a series of nervous ticks that gave him away way too easily. He often went beyond the line of duty to keep secrets of his friends by telling outrageous stories which eventually backfires. Amy's behavioral ticks were milder in comparison, but she tend to avoid maximum eye contact as if she believed that someone would look through her eyeballs and telepathically dig out the information they needed.

So it didn't take a stroke of genius for Sheldon to figure out that Amy was hiding something, when he entered their ( _their!_ ) bedroom after a long night at the train store. Amy was sitting on their ( _their!_ ) bed, with half of her body dipped under the covers, with her laptop on her lap. The room was dark and cool, but Sheldon could see Amy fidgeting upon his arrival aided by the glow of the device. He deduced from the movements of her fingertips on the track pad that she had just closed a tab on her browser.

Sheldon scrunched his face in deep thought, quickly to make a deduction as Amy avoided looking his way at all costs.

 _Was she watching pornography?_ It was hardly plausible considering most females didn't fancy such…recreational methods. Even a healthy woman in the prime of her life. Additionally, Sheldon Cooper went out of his way to make sure that his woman was _thoroughly_ satisfied in that area to never have to resort to that sort of self-degradation. It really is the chivalrous thing to do as his woman's watchful protector.

"That was awfully fast. Did they kick you out of the store again? Honey, I did say that you shouldn't mock the speakers at the panel, didn't I?" Amy's eyes were glued to the laptop screen. Sheldon paused. He could see from the reflection from her spectacles that she was now mindlessly browsing her Facebook newsfeed, which made him all the more curious.

"They cancelled the panel. Some nonsense about not enough attendees, which was ridiculous. I saw a solid 10 attendees…"

Amy didn't respond. She continued scrolling her newsfeed, making Sheldon raise his eyebrows in surprise. Amy was never unresponsive to him. Except during the brief moments of their spats.

"Are you alright, Amy?"

"Hm?" Amy raised her eyes to finally look at him. "I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. You seemed… Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. Afterwards, I'll join you in bed."

Amy smiled at her boyfriend. "Sounds wonderful."

It took about 15 minutes for Sheldon Cooper to finish his nightly ablutions before slipping in to his pajamas and gulping down a glass of warm milk. He got under the covers next to Amy, who was busy browsing her Facebook again. Sheldon pressed his larger body to her sides and laid his head in the crook of her neck, slipping one of his arms across her waist and another under her shoulder. He loved the fact that he was much largely built compared to her small frame, over which he could easily envelop her. Sheldon gave her a chaste kiss on her collarbones and stared at her laptop screen, waiting for her to do whatever business she was doing before.

"Weren't you going to sleep, Sheldon?"

"Hmm. I will, once you tell me."

"Tell you?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you were doing on your computer before I came from the train store."

"Well…I…I wasn't doing anything. I was just…browsing my Facebook…"

Sheldon chuckled lightly, pulling away the strays of hair cascading over her neck and giving gentle kisses over the soft skin. His hand that was lazily draped over her waist was now taking a dangerous turn towards her chest, gently caressing the underside of her t-shirt covered breasts. Was she wearing his Batman t-shirt? Yes, she was. And Sheldon had a dreadful (and thrilling) feeling that he was never getting it back.

"Amy Amy Amy… you were never a good liar."

His response earned him a throaty chuckle from Amy, "Look who's talking."

"So you _were_ doing something. Care to tell your boyfriend, hm?" Sheldon murmured, his kisses having travelled to her jaw while his hand got a hold of her nipple, caressing it and bringing it back to life. And according to her nipples, his periodic ministrations were proving to be very effective and pleasurable.

"I…" Amy moaned. "I can't."

Sheldon pulled back. He stared at Amy for couple of seconds, who stared back him. "Why not?"

Was she keeping secrets from him? That was a first. Was she being courted by another man? Was she planning a dreadful theme party with Koothrapali? Was she offered a confidential military research project by the government? Was she browsing for another electric toothbrush? The possibilities were endless.

"I just can't. Why don't you go to sleep? In the morning, you need to write a very strongly-worded letter to the train store for wasting your time, don't you?" _Drat._

"You were writing the fanfiction, weren't you?"

Amy gave him a confused look, which made him saw fit to elaborate further, "The pornographic fanfiction you wrote of us."

"No, Sheldon. You know I only write those on Sundays. Also, it's called _literature_ , smarty pants."

Sheldon settled against Amy again, laying his head on her shoulders and letting out a heavy sigh. "You realize that I will not let this go, don't you?"

They stayed in that position for several minutes, in complete silence. If it weren't for Sheldon's circling of his fingers on her waist, she would've reasoned that he had gone to sleep. The laptop's heat that were mildly burning her thighs through the covers started to slowly inconvenience her. Amy kissed the top of his head and sighed for the last time. He won.

"Alright, you want to see what I was doing?"

Sheldon's head jerked back like an excited puppy, and he grinned. "You will show me?"

Amy re-opened the tab she had closed upon Sheldon's arrival. Sheldon scooted closer to her as he watched the page loading, filling with numerous colorful thumbnails of…

"Lingerie…?"

"Yes, I was shopping for lingerie."

Sheldon looked back at his girlfriend's face and back at the screen. "Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because, Sheldon, I wanted it to be a surprise. Now you've ruined it!"

"But I've already seen you in so many lingerie! Courtesy to Penny and her intrusive habits. I'm certain that woman would cheer us on in a cheerleader outfit while we made love if she could." Sheldon nodded his head in disapproval, unaware that he was going off rails.

"I know you've seen me in many lingerie. But these ones are a bit…special."

Sheldon once again laid his head back on her shoulders, peering over her chest to look at the screen. "How so? They look the same. Provocative, impractical, and thin enough to be ripped off of your gorgeous body."

"Why, thank you kind sir. But I was talking about _these_."

Amy clicked a link on the corner of the website, which opened an adjacent window. It only took a few seconds after loading for Sheldon's brain to register the brilliant-the _magnificent_ \- array of lingerie that arranged themselves on the screen.

Sheldon's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, he could already feel the blood draining from his brain as they sought refuge in a more _southern_ area. He swallowed hard before taking a deep breath, positively aware that she was watching his reaction. Amy was going to wear one of _these_? He didn't even know they existed!

"You…you were going to buy those? For…for me?" His eyes never left the screen, and his profoundly imaginative and creative brain accurately visualized Amy dressed in one of the small pieces of clothing (if you can refer to it as that). Some of them didn't even have fabric, for crying out loud. Only fishnets and…badges.

"Yes, of course. Who else would I please with my geeky lingerie?"

The options displayed on the website were truly extensive. Pokémon brassier cups, Wonder Woman corsets, Princess Leia's gold bikinis, brassier cups with controller prints, alluring Cat Woman costumes, a rather naughty Nurse Chapel outfit, glow in the dark cyborg outfits…

"Sheldon, you okay?" Amy wondered if she had somehow broken the innocence he held so dear with those franchises.

"Oh, I'm quite alright. I'm just…pondering the dimensions."

"What dimensions?"

"I have an eidetic memory and I excel at spatial reasoning. I think I might help you pick one or two. You know, only because I don't want you to choose something that won't fit you. Buying clothes online can be tricky, little lady." Amy recognized that voice. The low, ominous voice he had whenever he had erogenous thoughts of her.

"Is that a fact?" Amy smiled at her boyfriend, being fully aware that his intentions were a lot less innocent than he described.

"Uh-huh. Now quit chattering so I can find some lingerie that will cradle your magnificent bosom. I'm quite brilliant at geometry."

"Sure, sure…"

"Ohh, Amy…You _have_ to buy that." Sheldon hovered his finger across a section of the webpage.

"Which one?"

" _All_ of it."

"Sheldon, I can't afford to buy all of it. Pick three."

"Oh, don't worry. We'll pay with my credit card." Sheldon moved his finger on the tracking pad, adding the entire section to the cart. Amy could clearly see how enthusiastic he was, especially of the bra that had controller prints on it. A sudden visual of a child-like Sheldon excitedly pressing the buttons while she was wearing it popped in to her head, and she realized that this may not have been the wisest idea she had had.

"There." Sheldon flashed her a smile as he successfully ordered everything he wished. "They'll arrive in one to two business days."

Amy double checked his order, and he saw that he had ordered seven lingerie from the online store. She closed the laptop and set it aside after switching it off while Sheldon hovered above her, clearly having his hormones riled up after their little late night rendezvous.

He raised her shirt up to her neck, exposing her stomach and her breasts. He laid open mouth kisses over her taut stomach, making his way to her chest as Amy's hand rested on his soft hair. She moaned loudly as he settled between her legs and taking a good bite at the skin underside of her left breast.

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"What do you say to taking off from work for a week? We both _have_ been working hard."

"And what, pray tell, do we do for seven days in this apartment. Sheldon?"

"Mhhmm…I'm sure we'll think of something…"

 _The End_

* * *

 **Author's Note: How was it? Does pillow talk themes appeal to you as well?**


End file.
